


A Boy and His Duke

by Nyctae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Mentioned Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Mentioned Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romance, Romantic Fluff, mentioned Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: “What do you even like about Remus?”"Him.”Logan gets asked what he likes about his boyfriend, and he has an answer.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	A Boy and His Duke

__ _ “What do you even like about Remus?” _

It was a question Logan was asked a lot, especially by Roman and Patton. Roman had a rocky relationship with Remus because of their creative differences, and Patton—despite being so full of love and compassion and understanding—couldn’t comprehend how one who claimed he had no emotions could love someone who was deemed unlovable.

_ "Him.” _

It was a simple yet all-encompassing answer. Maybe a little  cliché too, but it concisely explained everything he meant. He liked Remus as a whole. Remus wouldn’t be Remus without his strengths or quirks or flaws, and Logan liked Remus.

Sure, Logan thought that  some most of Remus’ outbursts were overly sexual, and  a couple the majority of his fantasies were grotesquely gory, but that was just a part of Remus. Excluding his first appearance to Thomas, Remus never purposely hurt anyone. Sometimes his pranks went too far, but those were accidents that usually left himself injured.

Remus also had good qualities, though they were often overlooked. He was creative, just like his brother; his ideas were just more ghastly. Nonetheless, they were interesting to Logan—so long as they weren’t too excessively gruesome. Even if they were, Remus would tone down his explanations when Logan started to get disturbed and save the most grisly details for his navy blue notebook.

Logan even preferred Remus’ fantasy worlds to Roman’s despite the drastic difference in content. Roman created fairytale-esque scenarios that disregarded any logic or science that got in the way of his wishes. Remus wanted his scenarios to be as realistic as possible, so he asked Logan for input on things like the physics of a body hitting concrete or the anatomy of the human body just so he could deconstruct it.

And Logan would oblige. He appreciated being needed even if it was for something as trivial as a grotesque daydream. He genuinely cared for Patton, Roman, and Virgil, but they tended to shut down his ideas or shut him up when he went off on a tangent for too long. Whether it was their intention or not, their actions piled up, and it hurt. Remus, on the other hand, always listened. He rarely had important things to do, and he always said how soothing  and arousing he found Logan’s voice. 

Everyone who asked him what he could possibly like about Remus always followed it up with another question.

_ "Well, what do you guys even do?” _

The absurd idea that Remus and Logan didn’t do the things that normal couples do is a falsehood. They did everything a normal couple did: relaxing together, dates, fights, sex. They had fun together.

Sometimes they painted each other’s nails, which was always an interesting endeavour. Remus took extra precaution in not messing up Logan’s nails. His tongue always poked out ever so slightly from his mouth as he concentrated on the navy strokes and green accents. Somehow, Remus always found the patience to make Logan's nails perfect, but Logan, on the other hand, was awful at painting nails. He tried to use nautical themed stencils, but that would end with messy blobs and runny lines. Glitter always ended up on his own hands rather than his boyfriend's nails. Even just trying to paint plain green nails ended with Remus' fingers looking like Shrek's by the end.

But despite Logan's subpar nail painting skills, Remus only ever asked him to paint his nails.

Baking also typically ended in disaster. They tried making a cake; Remus his razor blades in it. They tried to make cupcakes; Remus used blood to dye the frosting. They tried to make cookies once; it ended in an ingredient fight. Remus threw flour at Logan, so Logan splashed him with water. Logan got chocolate on Remus' nose, so Remus switched the sugar for salt. The back and forth continued until they were left messy with inedible cookies. 

But they've never laughed so hard.

Remus was an amazing and experienced dancer. He was capable of dancing to any music and could always make it look graceful. If he wasn’t writing or creating fantasy scenarios, he was probably dancing.

Logan metaphorically had two left feet. He often slipped and tumbled when dancing, especially when dancing with others. He used to avoid dancing as much as possible.

Remus was in the process of teaching Logan how to dance. Logan had already made some progress, but he still often stepped on Remus' feet, which always elicited the same reaction.

" _ Perhaps I should attach spikes to your shoes, and then you'll be more motivated to not step on my feet! Or maybe if you step on them enough, my toes will pop off!" _

And despite the joking threats and Logan's inability to dance, he would never turn down an offer to dance with his favourite duke.

Logan's favourite activity was spending time in the star room. It was a room with no gravity where Logan could stargaze and observe constellations. It used to be just for Logan, but now Remus often accompanied him.

On the days where Remus was particularly energetic, he would make the stars explode and burn. Planets would collide. Stars would rearrange into new constellations. On good days, cute shapes and proclamations of love would be formed, and on bad days, obscenities and swears would surround them. But after all the damage was done, the room would reform back to its original state. 

A promised trip to the star room was the only way to tear Logan away from his work. Patton offered Crofter’s, Virgil tried asking if Logan wanted to watch a documentary with him, Roman threatened to sing musicals until Logan stopped and relaxed, but Remus knew how to get Logan to stop working. 

_ “Would you like to watch the stars, love? I’d say I promise not to explode or set them on fire, but you know I won’t keep that promise.” _

And Logan would set down his work because he’d happily watch the stars burn with Remus any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Remus/Logan is my favourite ship, so I wrote a little thing about them. It's nothing great, and I wrote it in a day.  
> Criticism always appreciated, and thanks for reading!  
> Check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)


End file.
